


Feelings are fatal

by Webkinzzies



Category: Splatoon 2 (Octo Expansion)
Genre: F/F, blood warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 13:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15025604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Webkinzzies/pseuds/Webkinzzies





	Feelings are fatal

* * *

It was around sunset, the sky was striped and rippled with oranges and golds that set over a dark red behind the huge glowing white orb that hung in the sky. The patter of footsteps walking at a steady pace down a hallway to its destination where the only thing that broke the silence. Agent 3 fastened her hand around the doorknob and twisted it open to reveal a golden lit room, the light resting on her friend’s face. _That’s all they were after all, just friends, nothing more._

 She shut the door behind her and sat on the seat beside the bed. Pearl and Marina had obviously been here previously since most of Agent 8’s casts had little twinkles and stars drawn with sharpies littering them. Letting out a sigh, she brought her hand forward to wrap it around her friend’s, giving it a tiny squeeze, careful not to wake the sleeping Octoling. She closed her eyes as her hands began to tremble, her head aching with throbbing memories.

* * *

 

 **“Shit!”**  Came Pearl’s voice from the retriever. Agent 8’s heart began to race as fast as a blitz as she banged loudly on the glass of the blender she was trapped in. _If only the captian was here!_  She could hardly hear anything else over her own heartbeat that seemed to eat away at her chest. Until the loud smashing of glass disrupted her train of thought, she let out a loud yelp as shards of sharp glass slashed into her flesh on the entire side of her arm, spurting fat droplets of blue blood from her wounds. She lifted her head to face whoever had saved her life, ready to see a proud face shining there, someone like Pearl or.... _oh no, oh god..._ The figure of green slattered with amber blood that slid along the cold stone floor. Her heart skipped a beat, this was horrible, a scene that had only played out in her worst nightmares.

She stumbled onto her feet, heaving and splutting as she dragged her feet towards her soulmate before lying beside her, pain surging through her sliced arm as she put pressure on it. She couldn’t leave 3 here alone, she could get cold or even die. **“Get up Agent 8, we have a mission to finish.”**  Pearls voice brought her from her thoughts and once again, she hauled herself to her feet once more and launched herself through the hole her friend had made.

* * *

 

Agent 3 was dragged away from her thoughts when a small squeeze from the other’s warm hand jolted her arm. Her eyes averted down to Agent 8, who was beaming a sunny smile back up at her. **“Y’know, you have a very, very bad habit of day dreaming.”** Agent 8 teased light-heartedly. **“As if you can say much!”**  The other shot back sarcastically, pecking the other’s cheek softly.

They both chuckled heartily in the humid room, exhanging jokes and stories for the rest of the night.


End file.
